coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5831 (25th August 2004)
Plot Steve tries to support Karen but she keeps pushing him away, insisting she is fine. Jack is nervous about agreeing to dress up as a woman for the bowls competition and worried that Vera will find out. Frankie talks to Sunita and Dev about their engagement. Steve tries to convince Karen that she should go and see her mum, but she is having none of it. Dev talks to Steve about getting back the engagement ring he gave to Maya. Ciaran is shocked when Charlie gives him the new quote for work on the restaurant - it's another £20,000. Steve tells Liz about Karen's past. Liz tries to talk to Karen, but she tells her to keep out of her life and marriage. Danny overhears Karen and asks her why she was off work sick and was now in the Rovers. He doesn't know what to say when Liz tells him that Karen's mum is dying. Fiz puts the finishing touches to Jack's make-up. Hayley, Sonia and Fiz are trying to teach Jack to walk like a woman. They decide his name should be "Ida Fagg". When Jack goes back home his dress gets mixed in with Frankie's clothes and Vera takes them all back to her. Dev asks Sunita about an engagement ring and whether history and tradition are important to her. Dev then leaves a message on Maya's answerphone asking her to call him. Ciaran asks his Bank's business advisor for an extra £20,000, but is told that he is a financial risk. Steve arrives back at the flat with Karen's Auntie Eva. They tell her that her mum has died. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn Guest cast *Raymond Cummings - Jack Lord *Eva Briggs - Maggie Ollerenshaw Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Unnamed bank - Raymond Cummings' office Notes *This episode was transmitted at 7.25pm to allow for coverage of Champions League football. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve tries to get Karen to open up to him; the girls put their plan to win the bowls competition into action; and Dev is lured into Maya's web again. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,280,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Fiz Brown: "Hey Jack, you should be used to wearing a dress. It's obvious you don't wear the trousers at home." --- Vera Duckworth (to Jack): "You cheating swine. You smell like Elsie Tanner on VE Day." Category:2004 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns